


PT 11

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [11]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt, Love, M/M, USJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: Though it's not very "graphic", there is a depiction of violence (which explains the warning) because of a flashback to USJ.





	PT 11

     Hizashi came home a few hours later, wandering to the bedroom to find Shōta laying in bed with Maki in his lap.   
     "Hey, angel, feeling better?" Hizashi asked with a smile.   
     "Yes, thanks," Shōta replied, looking up at him. "C'mere."  
     "Ah, okay?" Hizashi replied, uncertain. He walked to the bedside, sitting down next to Shōta. Shōta leaned in and kissed Hizashi. He pulled back. "Ohhh," Hizashi murmured, a crooked smile filling his face.  "Mind if I join you? I'm exhausted."  
     "Go ahead," Shōta replied, petting Maki softly. Hizashi climbed into bed, relaxing next to Shōta. Shōta's gentle breathing lulled Hizashi asleep.   
 _"E-Everyone! Please! At USJ! Villains—Villains attacked!" Tenya Iida panted after throwing open the teachers' office door. Hizashi froze, his eyes widening. Toshinori stood up, looking his usual muscular self. Without stopping to hear more, he was out the door and running off._  
 _"Good job telling us, sweetheart,"_ _Nemuri_ _said, grabbing her gear. All the other teachers scrambled to get their stuff. Someone ran off to find Nedzu. Hizashi stood up and grabbed Tenya's shoulders firmly._  
 _"Is Shōta—I mean, Eraserhead—is he okay?" Hizashi asked with a heavy voice, staring into Tenya's eyes._  
 _"W-when I left, he had jumped into the fray and was fighting a horde of villains," Tenya mumbled, startled by the sudden change in demeanour in his English teacher._  
 _"J-jumped into the fray...horde of villains..." Hizashi echoed hollowly, "But...but he's better at fighting one on one or with a sneak attack...going head-on would be suic—" Hizashi cut himself off, dread bubbling up through his entire body._ Shōta would do  _anything_  for the kids. Even if it meant...dying _. Even in his thoughts, the word was murmured. He didn't want to think that. He_ couldn't _think that. Not now. All that mattered right now was being there, with Shōta._  
 _Nemuri_ _grabbed Hizashi's shoulder, snapping him back to reality._  
 _"Let's go," she said with a serious tone._  
 _"...R-right. Let's go," Hizashi repeated, focusing on her face. He let go of Tenya._  
 _All the teachers, alongside Nedzu and whatever Pro Heroes they could wrangle up, headed to USJ. On the ride there, Hizashi leaned on_ _Nemuri's_ _shoulder, muttering to himself._  
 _"I should have gone. If I was there, he wouldn't be alone. I could protect him. I should be there already," he mumbled._  
 _"Look, he's strong, Hizashi-kun. And smart. He knows how to protect himself, and he knows how to fight. I bet he's already beat most of them. I'm sure he's fine,"_ _Nemuri_ _reassured Hizashi with a knowledgeable tone._  
 _"You're right. He's probably fine," Hizashi replied, his voice tinged with tentative optimism._  
 _They arrived at USJ, and every Hero lined up outside, preparing themselves. They pushed open the door, to the cheers of the students. They surveyed the damage. Hizashi searched for Shōta somewhere out there._  
 _Then he noticed him. He was being carried by some students, and even from here, Hizashi could tell he was injured._  
 _Anger rushed through his body. They hurt him. They_ hurt _Shōta. He channelled the anger into a scream he directed down the stairs, knocking over the leftover Villains. He panted, his shoulders shaking._ _Nemuri_ _put a hand on his shoulder and twisted him to face the direction the students carrying Shōta were coming from._  
 _"Take care of him. We got this," she said, giving him a push on the back. He stumbled forward. Then he took a step forward, then another. Then he was speed-walking. His pace quickened until he was practically running. He skidded to a stop in front of the kids._  
 _"I'll take him, you help your friends," he said, his voice steady. The students nodded and let Hizashi take Shōta, then ran off to find their classmates._  
 _As Hizashi pulled Shōta close, holding him, the anger drained away. Everything faded away. It was just the two of them. Hizashi looked down at Shōta, measuring how injured he really was. Blood covered his face and was dripping off one of his elbows. He looked...defeated. Broken. Tears dripped off of Hizashi's chin._  
 _Shōta's hand reached up weakly, gripping Hizashi's shirt. Hizashi's eyes widened and he looked down, tears blurring his vision._  
 _"...'Zashi...," Shōta mumbled. He turned his head toward Hizashi's, but he didn't open his eyes. Hizashi let out a pained gasp and tightened his grip on Shōta._  
 _"S-Shōta...it's okay...I'm here..." Hizashi choked out, his voice breaking. Shōta let out a sigh and nestled himself closer to Hizashi's chest. He mumbled something Hizashi couldn't make out. "W-what was that, babe?" Hizashi asked softly with a weak smile. He was trembling. He waited for Shōta to reply, but there was only silence. Hizashi looked down at Shōta, pure terror filling his heart. Shōta was breathing faintly, but he had passed out. Hizashi let out a sigh of relief._  
 _EMTs arrived and pulled Thirteen and Shōta into separate ambulances. Hizashi rode with Shōta, refusing to leave his side._  
 _Weeks passed as Shōta lay in the hospital, covered in bandages. Hizashi rarely left the hospital room, only leaving when the doctor called security to drag him out of there. He used this as an opportunity to take a shower, but he couldn't sleep. He would drift asleep in the chair next to Shōta's bed occasionally, but that was the closest he got to sleep._ _Nemuri_ _had to bring him food so he wouldn't starve._  
 _The entire time, Hizashi would stress over Shōta's health. It was likely Shōta's eyesight was damaged—it was possible he could go blind, too. With his injuries, it was possible that he couldn't be a Pro Hero anymore. Really, anything was possible. The doctors had no idea how Shōta would turn out._  
 _Hizashi cried quietly, gripping Shōta's bandaged arm. Whatever happened, Hizashi would be there for him. That didn't make it any less terrifying, though. Hizashi wanted Shōta to be fine more than anything._  
 _Shōta moved. It was a small movement; hard to notice. However, Hizashi noticed immediately._  
 _"...'Zashi...," Shōta coughed._  
 _"Yes, Shōta?" Hizashi asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. Shōta mumbled something Hizashi couldn't hear. Hizashi leaned in until his hair was pooling around Shōta._  
 _"...love you," Shōta said quietly. Hizashi stared at him, eyes wide. He started to cry again._  
 _"I love you, too, Shōta," Hizashi answered with a shaky voice and a weak smile, tears streaming down his face. "Now you get better, or I'm breaking up with you," Hizashi laughed hoarsely. Shōta let out a grunt that could have been a laugh._  
 _"Mm'kay," Shōta whispered. Hizashi smiled, and kissed Shōta's forehead._  
   Hizashi woke up to Shōta gently shaking him.   
   "You were crying," Shōta explained in a soft voice, wiping tears out of Hizashi's eyes.   
   "S-Shōta," Hizashi said, his voice breaking. He studied his boyfriend's face. Pale skin lined with dark, curly hair. Dark, caring eyes. Scruffy stubble. A scar following the line of his cheek, under his right eye.   
   "C'mere," Shōta whispered, pulling him into a hug. Hizashi sighed, letting Shōta wrap his arms around him. "I love you," Shōta said into his ear, his deep voice sending a shiver down Hizashi's spine.   
   "I love you, too," Hizashi said, a gentle smile filling his face. He pulled himself closer to Shōta. "Thank you."  
    "For what?" Shōta asked gruffly.   
    "For everything, babe, for everything," he breathed, wrapping his arms around Shōta.   
    Shōta sighed and pulled back. He touched Hizashi's cheek, then broke into his adorable smile. Hizashi found himself blushing. Shōta leaned in and kissed Hizashi's lips. He pulled away gently. Hizashi stared at him, then pulled Shōta into another kiss. They separated and pressed together again and again, smiling widely and giggling.   
    "S-Shōta!" Hizashi laughed as Shōta kissed his neck. Shōta looked up at him, a gentle smile resting on his face.   
    "I love you, sunshine."  
    "I love you, too, kitten," Hizashi responded, kissing Shōta softly.


End file.
